


Squirting

by AlexKingOfTheDamned



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Intense, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/AlexKingOfTheDamned
Summary: Krem didn’t even think he was being serious, at first. Squirting? That’s just a porn thing, right? Nobody does it in real life. Not unless you’re trained for it or something… are porn stars trained?But Bull was determined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written with my wonderful bf over at raunchypaunch.tumblr as Krem!!!

“Squirting.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“ _Squirting._ ”

 

“Yeah, Krem. Squirting.”

 

Krem didn’t even think he was being serious, at first. _Squirting?_ That’s just a porn thing, right? Nobody does it in real life. Not unless you’re trained for it or something… are porn stars trained?

 

But Bull was determined. He watched video after video with Krem draped in his lap, pawing him between the legs just enough to keep him interested but not enough to distract him, rumbling in his ear about what’s happening in the video, what it’ll feel like, what it’d do to Krem.

 

Krem had thought Bull was being silly when he laid out a plastic tarp on the bed. But then again, after seeing some of those videos, maybe it really is called for. He stands in the doorway anxiously as Bull tucks the veritable mountain of pillows up against the headboard to give something for Krem to lean back against. When he looks up, he sees the Vint shifting from foot to foot.

 

“Krempuff. Why so nervous? We’ve boned a thousand times in this bed,” he pats the plastic sheeting beside him.

 

Krem presses his lips together in that way Bull likes imitating, but he’s apparently resisting that particular temptation in favor of trying to convince Krem that this is a good idea. Those videos… they were hot, there’s no denying they were hot, especially with Bull narrating…

 

“Dunno how hot anything could be with that much plastic crinkling all around me,” he says evasively, but Bull just waits. Krem sighs, crossing his arms. “I just– you’ve been hyping this nonstop, but we don’t even– what if I can’t do that?”

 

He looks down at the hardwood floor, frowning more, “D’you know if shit even works the same after being on T?”

 

“Krem,” Bull clucks. His robe parts around his tummy as he levers up to his feet and comes up in front of the younger man. He rests his hands on his shoulders, giving his collarbone a little pet on either side with his thumbs. “Even if it doesn’t work, it’s not like you aren’t gonna feel _anything_. It’s not like squirting is the on-button for your cunt. I’ve had you writhing on nothing but my fingers a hundred thousand times, haven’t I?”

 

Krem’s cheeks darken. He’s pretty much guaranteed to be screaming before the end of the night, and his belly tightens pleasantly at the thought. He looks up at Bull, at that fond look on his face that sorta makes his ribcage feel like it’s cracking open, and then away again.

 

“I don’t wanna let _you_ down, though.”

 

The Bull laughs and tugs Krem against his side. “Are you kidding? Let me down? You couldn’t even let me down if you pissed in my face on accident. Tonight’s not about the goal as much as the journey to get there. Besides, cramming you with my fingers is one of my favorite hobbies.”

 

Krem thinks about their first time and how mortifyingly sure he was that pissing in Bull’s face was exactly what he was about to do and snorts, elbowing the larger man. And, funny, being crammed with Bull’s fingers is one of his favourite hobbies. He doesn’t have a lot left to argue about.

 

“Guess I could give it a whirl, then,” he concedes, as flatly as if he were about to try out Uber or something, but he glances back up with a crooked smile.

 

Bull scoops Krem up right off the ground and over his shoulder with a triumphant laugh. Krem shouts with laughter as he’s dropped down onto the plastic sheeting, giving a most unsexy snort while the Bull crawls up beside him, one giant hand splayed out on his belly.

 

“You’d better get naked then, boy,” he grins, nuzzling his face against Krem’s, drinking in the rasp of Krem’s stubble against his own. He nips and kisses down his jaw to his neck, the weight of his horn pressing on Krem’s cheekbone as he sucks a mark beside the other fading marks.

 

Krem traces his fingers up Bull’s horns and then reaches down between them to hike up his shirt and shove down his boxers, damp in the crotch from being teased for the last hour. But there’s only so much he can accomplish, pinned as he is, and Bull is content to continue nibbling at him. He huffs and wriggles beneath, kicking his legs under him to inch his underwear down further.

 

“You’re not making this very easy, chief,” he says, rolling his eyes.

 

"Shhh," Bull grins against Krem's neck. He hooks a thumb into his boxers and shoves them down to his knees, chuckling when his packer flops out against the bed. Krem quickly grabs it and puts it on the nightstand to hopefully nip Bull's tendency to smack him about the neck and face with it in the bud. Bull slides his hand down the younger man's belly, feeling over the grooves of his abs, down the line of his tummy hair with an appreciative growl. "Seems like everytime I touch you, you have more hair. Fucking hot."

 

Krem catches his bottom lip with his teeth as he grins down at Bull, at what Bull’s grinning at. It’s strange, he’s alright with his body more often than not nowadays– he didn’t think he’d get to live that. “I like it too,” he murmurs, “I’m aimin’ for sasquatch chic, that ok?”

 

Crossing his forearms, he grabs hold of the hem of his shirt and pulls it off the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor beside the bed, and then loops his arms over the back of Bull’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. If they’re following those videos closely, he’s gonna be too far down to smooch most of the time, so he’ll taste what he can while they’re still messing around.

 

Bull threads his fingers through Krem's happy trail for a few more moments before he curls his fingers between Krem's legs. His hair's already soaked there, clinging together in little peaks as Bull takes his time to massage him. He spreads his fore and middle fingers around his dick, down between his inner and outer labia, and then closes them again to trace back up between his spread inner lips, teasing against his hole and then back over his clit. He repeats the action two, three times, his tongue flicking into Krem's mouth at the same time. He's more than practiced at taking his boyfriend apart, and he knows this will be much more enjoyable for the both of them if he gets Krem riled up first.

 

Krem sighs against Bull’s mouth, letting his thighs fall open. He loves this part, the tingling warmth that spreads far beyond his crotch as nerves wake up and anticipation builds, even though he always has to fight trying to speed things up in search of more of those sensations. Some days Bull forces him to wait, and that’s it’s own type of delicious, but right now he does all the resisting himself, making a sound deep in his throat as his heels dig a little into the bed with a crinkle of plastic as he holds himself still.

 

Bull sneaks one finger inside Krem, just to give him a taste of what's to come, pressing against his insides as he sucks the tip of his tongue. Once Krem is bucking and whimpering he pulls out immediately and resumes stroking his clit. Krem gives a plaintive whine, but Bull silences it with another deep kiss.

 

"Mmm, I wanna suck your cock again," he rumbles in the younger man's ear, stroking Krem's engorged clit in the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. "It's been getting so fucking big."

 

Krem jerks and twitches below him, his eyebrows locked down in concentration as he moves his hips in an attempt to direct the larger man’s fingers just so . Bull has told him “You’re cute when you’re bossy” so many times, he doesn’t have to even say the words anymore, Krem hears it now in the way he lets out a warm, low chuckle.

 

“Nn– You can, you know,” he pants, a smile in his voice, “‘N-not stopping you, boss.”

 

"Oh, can I?" Bull pushes up on his elbow, kissing his way down Krem's neck, over the line of his binder to his belly, sucking little nipping kisses into his abs, leaving bite marks alongside the many other bruises that litter his body from Bull's mouth. He stops between Krem's legs and hooks one of his legs over his shoulder. Turning his head, he kisses and sucks the young man's thigh, not so subtly grinding the edge of his horn against the root of Krem's swollen clit.

 

“H-ah!” the younger man cries out, pushing back against the mound of pillows propping him up. He’s nearly as liable to jump from the attention paid to his inner thigh as he is to his prick, and the combination is like the peal of a bell to the previous teasing’s gentle wind chime.

 

Another nip on tender skin and Krem throws his head back, lifting his pelvis up in an unashamed search for more.

 

Bull has no problems shoving Krem down by the hips with one big hand. He's in charge for tonight, Krem knows what to say if he wants things to stop so they can re-negotiate the power balance for tonight. He holds Krem down forcefully and turns his head to blow cool air over the man's drenched cunt. Tracing his tongue with feather-light pressure over the seam of his lips and over his clit has Krem trembling, but his grip keeps him flattened to the bed, unable to buck up and look for more.

 

"Gotta be patient for the main event, Krem," he rumbles, spreading Krem's inner lips with his other hand and flattening his tongue up the length of his cunt.

 

Krem takes a shaky breath, lacing his fingers behind his head, bringing up his elbows so that his arms squeeze the sides of his head before releasing and flexing his fingers– basically moving moving any way he can that Bull isn’t actively restricting as the man laps up the juices of his cunt teasingly slow. Sometimes Bull ties him up and _really_ drives him wild without a single outlet, but Krem know Bull specifically wants to watch him dance tonight.

 

Bull laughs again, the sound buzzing through Krem’s swollen flesh, and pins Krem down a little harder. Krem’s heart thuds in his chest with every show of force.

 

“Fasta _vass_ ,” he groans, “I’m _ready_ , Bull.”

 

"Oh, are you?" Bull pulls back, crawling up on his side again beside Krem. He bends down to kiss his belly, knocking him lightly in the chin with his horn. "Mr. What-If-It-Doesn't-Happen is suddenly eager. Amazing how a little cocksucking can change someone's perspective."

 

He positions his middle and ring fingers at Krem's hole and slides them inside with ease. Krem is accustomed to Bull's fingers, the stretch of two of them is more than enough to get the younger man off most of the time. They always gotta take a nice long time to work Krem up to it if he wants to get properly fucked by the Little Bull, but it's been long enough that Krem is used to the stretch of the bigger man's fingers.

 

"How you doing, big guy?" he asks as he starts to thrust his fingers inside Krem, not aiming for his g-spot yet, just waking up the nerves inside his cunt with the slow drag of his fingers.

 

The muscles inside of Krem pulse a greeting to Bull’s fingers and he groans, raising his head to watch the Qunari with pupils blown wide.

 

“D-doin’... pretty alright,” he says with a grin that falters almost immediately with another thrust, “Mm…”

 

"Good to hear," Bull smirks, bending down to kiss Krem's neck. "I'm gonna start now. You let me know if I'm going too hard. And you know what to say if you want me to stop completely."

 

"Yes, I know," Krem chuckles breathlessly, always simultaneously annoyed by and grateful for Bull taking baby steps with him all the time.

 

Bull rests his nose in Krem's hair, breathing in the scent of sweat and oil and soap, and he begins to move his fingers, rapidly thrusting them up and down, jackhammering the tips of his fingers against Krem's upper wall, against that little disc of spongy flesh that will bring Krem places he's never dreamed of.

 

Krem immediately lets out a rush of air, his cheeks turning even redder just from the sloppy sounds of Bull finger fucking him. It’s rough just the way he craves, a seed of warmth already taking root in his groin as his arms extend out to grasp at plastic right beside his hips. Again his body tries to buck and thrust, but Bull has him nailed to the mattress.

 

“Oh… _oh_ , ok, ok–” he moans, like it’s something he has to actively prepare for, like Bull isn’t sending him barreling toward it without any real contribution on his part, “Oh, fuck …”

 

"Good, Krem?" he rumbles, his quickly jerking fingers generating a whole symphony of slick, messy suctioning noises. His hand is so big, so rough, he can cup Krem's entire cunt and then some, his fingers brutally drumming against his g-spot with the force his entire arm can muster. "Let it build, Krem... let it build."  
  


Krem jerks his head in a tiny nod, his nostrils flaring. Scarcely a breath goes by that he doesn’t hum or gasp or moan– he gets noisy, of course, Bull is kind of a master at wringing all kinds of stupid sounds out of him, but he can’t remember feeling this out of control this fast.

 

Let it build, Bull says, and something is most assuredly building, a twinge, and then a steadily growing pressure inside of him. ‘It’s not pee’ Bull told him, ‘It might feel like pee but it’s not pee’, the videos all said, Krem knows what they said, alright, but that’s easy to say when you aren’t all of a sudden definitely absolutely about to piss yourself.

 

“Nn– I– have to– nn, _BULL_ ,” he moans plaintively, clawing at the plastic.

 

"Let it go, Krem," he growls in the younger man's ear. "I wanna see you shower the fucking bed. I wanna hear you scream, I wanna watch you squirm. Let it all out, soak my hand, soak the fucking sheets." His own cock is pulsing, barely hidden behind the thin sheet of his robe. Touching Krem always gets him hotter than the sun.

 

Krem sobs, his legs kicking out, all of his fears thrown out the window when the orgasm hits him like a truck. Bull’s fingers pull out, but it doesn’t even seem to matter, his cunt pulsing, and pulsing, and pulsing all on its own. He’s still moaning as the feeling recedes into a fainter fluttering in his belly.

 

“Oh, ohhh, oh…”

 

He drops his hands from his mouth– he doesn’t even know when they got there– into a puddle.

 

“Andraste’s tits…”

 

Bull has a big hand spread over his tummy, holding him down, holding him through the intense aftershocks. He whispers and rumbles quiet words in Krem's ears, mumbling soothing phrases in qunlat to him, nonsense words as far as Krem's concerned, but the low buzz of his voice is enough to get Krem going even at the worst of times.

 

And this is far, far from the worst of times. Bull rubs his nose over Krem's cheekbone, down his jaw to his neck, kissing and nipping and sighing against his skin as Krem’s body jerks involuntarily from the aftershocks.

 

"Still doing good, big guy?" he asks, and Krem gives a giddy, breathless laugh. Bull echoes in kind. "Good. That was fucking magnificent, Krem. And you thought you couldn't do it."

 

Krem rakes his hair back, sliding further down on the bed as he catches his breath. Bull’s looking at him like the sun shines out his ass. Maybe, for a moment, he basks in that, like he’s basking in the way his body feels.

 

“I didn’t,” he agrees with a sheepish smile, “Can’t say that I muh--IND-- being dead wrong.” He stretches his arms out until Bull comes in for a kiss, hands sliding across his horns, down to his ears, to his jaw. He shivers when Bull touches him back, thumb swiping across his bottom lip, the same hand that brought him off moments ago.

 

“Do it _again_ ,” he says, and exhales a surprised little laugh– he’d meant to ask, not _order_ , but once it’s said he doesn’t retract it.

 

“Not yet, tough guy,” Bull rolls over, his cock making an appearance through the open slit in the front of his robe for a brief moment, until he can grab the gatorade he’d prepared ahead of time in a sippy water bottle. He holds it up to Krem’s lips. “Not until you replenish your blah blah blah. Not puttin’ you in the hospital for dehydration so you can get off quicker.”

 

Krem grins and opens his mouth, wiggling his eyebrows– if Bull’s holding something for him to drink in bed, it’s usually for a different kind of activity. The gatorade feels cool in his mouth and down his throat, and he gulps down more than he thought he would, his thirst only catching up to him now that he’s started satiating it.

 

“Replenished enough blah blahs, you think?”

 

Bull laughs and sets the bottle on the night stand. “Yeah, alright,” he says, and crushes his mouth into Krem’s to chase the mild flavor of the drink as he pets down over his binder and down his belly towards his cunt. “Your blah blahs aren’t getting off that easy, though. I’m watching you.”

 

He strokes two big fingers against Krem’s soaked folds, tracing in long, languid lines. The sound is filthy, wet and sloppy and squelching, and Bull seems to be getting a kick out of it. Chuckling against the younger man’s shoulder every time he gives off a particularly wet sound, he peppers Krem’s face and neck with kisses as he winds him back up to be properly touched.

 

“Dork– _nn_ ,” Krem gasps, stroking his hands down Bull’s chest and rocking his hips, seeking out every stroke while the Qunari is still letting him move freely. His entire pelvis still feels warm from his orgasm, and he’s so damn hard and sensitive that even as Bull rubs his other hand down his belly, getting ready to pin him down good and firm, Krem feels it right in his clit.

 

Krem combs one hand through his hair, and with the other he reaches over to palm Bull’s cock– it’s been peeking out at him long enough, he can’t resist.

 

Bull rumbles contentedly when Krem’s hand comes in contact with his prick. The pressure’s been building for a little while now, but tonight’s not about him. He takes Krem’s hand instead and laces their fingers together, lifting his hand over his head to pin it in a gentle hand-hold. He meets his lips in a kiss again just as he slips his two fingers inside the young man.

 

He’s so unbelievably slick now, a little looser than before, more relaxed and eager. He twitches and flutters the moment Bull makes the barest of contact with his g-spot, another aftershock juddering through his belly and thighs.

 

And then he starts to jerk his hand up and down, revving Krem up for round two.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Krem moans against Bull’s mouth. He squirms against that big hand as the sensations begin to slowly swirl together like a storm on a hot summer day, evolving from minor shocks of oversensitivity from a recent orgasm into something focused and growing.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Chief,” he squeaks, his knees straightening out and then immediately bending again. Unheeded, his hips jerk up against Bull’s hand, once, twice, until he tries to hold himself still, every muscle in his thigh trembling. He tucks his face against his raised upper arm, his mouth dropping open with a gasp.

 

Bull nuzzles his nose up through the hair in Krem’s underarm, up to his neck, growling with pleasure and biting him there, marking him as he has a thousand times before. He nudges up onto his rump now, sitting with his legs folded, and releases Krem’s hand so he can press his palm down over his belly, both holding his hips down and giving his jerking fingers something to press his g-spot up against, doubling the sensations.

 

“The second one’s always rougher, Krem,” he growls, watching as tanned, sweat-slicked skin moves silky over his muscles. “If the neighbors aren’t calling the police by the time I’m done with you then I didn’t do a good enough job.”

 

Krem laughs breathlessly and then, as if by command, chokes out another moan loud enough to bounce off the wall behind him. “M–” he tries to ask for more, but it’s hard to do anything past making wordless sounds as Bull jabs his fingers brutally into that spot instead him.

 

It’s hard to imagine something more intense than the first time, but at the same time, he can feel that pressure inside him again, growing faster and bigger than before. He scrambles to hold onto something, the plastic, his legs, until he finally grips hard on the straps of his binder.

 

“Ohh god, oh, nn, a– ah!” Krem can feel Bull stirring him up, getting him closer and closer, until it’s almost too much, his moans getting increasingly urgent.

 

When he comes this time, the amount of liquid that leaves him isn’t as dramatic, but the orgasm is clearly more intense. He screams, properly _screams_ , writhing on the bed and held down only by Bull’s big hand. He might’ve bucked himself right off the bed otherwise, his legs kicking and his arms patting at the plastic.

 

“There you go… there you go…” Bull rumbles, pinning Krem down by the belly as his entire body reacts to the orgasm, blooming out from his cunt and spasming in every muscle of his body.

 

Where coming would normally have a few big jolts and then several clenches and twitches if he had the right stimulation to keep it going a few delicious seconds longer, there’s not a thing that could stop the powerful contractions lurches through Krem now. He hollers several more times, gasps sharply every time his body tries to jerk forward against Bull’s steady grip.

 

He almost starts to settle into relatively contained twitches again, his chest still rising and falling rapidly, when Bull’s hand slid down over his cunt, pressing against his rigid prick, and with a shaky sob, he comes _again_ , the convulsions beginning anew.

 

“Shh, shh shh,” Bull soothes, petting over Krem’s belly as he jerks and seizes on the bed. “Shh, c’mon big guy. Ride it out, you got this. I got you.”

 

He lays back down beside Krem, propping an arm up under him to hold him close as he spasms violently through his orgasm, one blending seamlessly into the next in a constantly cycling and spiraling series of muscle contractions and blinding, white-hot pleasure.

 

“You good?” he checks in after Krem settles down into mild twitching and little fits of hysterical moans every few seconds.

 

It’s weird to describe anything near _violent_ in its intensity as peaceful, but nonetheless there is a certain peace to writhing in Bull’s arms and in his care without a single thought in his brain, only a perpetuating sensation that he can only _let_ happen. There’s not a single worry in his mind, not a single second of attention paid to what his voice is doing, whether he’s being masculine.

 

Bull checks in with him again finally, his voice bringing back some of the crispness of reality around him, but not entirely. He curls further in against Bull’s side, his groaning throbbing with every movement. Krem makes another ambiguous sound, his shoulders trembling, but then he begins to laugh, exhausted and delighted in equal measure.

 

“That good, huh?” Bull grins, petting down Krem’s side, watching his body jerk and twitch as even the most simple of touches send his muscles into overworked spasms. He loves Krem like this-- well, he loves Krem always, no matter what. When he’s working out and sweaty, when he’s angry and throwing punches, when he’s gentle and sleepy, when he’s vulnerable. But he especially loves Krem when he’s so fucked out he can’t even talk right.

 

It makes Bull feel good to know he can bring Krem this kind of peace. The kind of mind-numbing peace that comes from so many consecutive orgasms that the brain has turned to mush. It feels better than any orgasm ever could. Or at least, that’s the sentiment. His throbbing cock is trying pretty damn hard to get him to change his mind.

 

“You gonna make it, Kremlin?” he chuckles when the younger man dissolves into another fit of moans as he twitches through another aftershock.

 

It’s hard to get his limbs to cooperate with him, but in a series of clumsy movements, so punch drunk he’s unsure where the tremors ends and his giddy laughter begins, Krem curls in toward Bull, forehead against his massive chest. Bull strokes a big hand down his spine like he’s a cat, and like a cat, he can’t help but twitch and lean into the touch.

 

“I– yahh… No,” he finally answers with a snort and a laugh, “Nnnhahaha-- nope, I’m doomed.” His voice is as shaky and unpredictable as it would be after hours of crying, but all he feels is good . Bull holds him close, protective just the same as when he’s upset, and over time he unfolds, spreads back out like he’s absorbed all the goodness he’s been given and can think about taking more in again.

 

He lifts his face up, bumps Bull’s chin in the process and snickers a little more. “Fuck me,” he tells him, presses himself against Bull, against his cock, “C’mon, you now.”

 

“I’m not putting it in, if that’s what you’re looking for,” Bull rumbles, nuzzling his flat nose against Krem’s hairline as he reaches over them to grab more juice. He sits Krem up to help him drink, supporting him with a giant hand over the back of his neck. “You’ve had just about enough in and out for one night, I think.”

 

Krem, drinks, obedient. There’s no sense in trying to fight Bull on his aftercare, he’s learned, the man absolutely will not have it. He flops back down and whines out a sound that was words in his head and didn’t quite make it out his mouth.

 

“Alright, turn over,” Bull chuckles, moving Krem like a doll, flipping him over on his other side so he can spoon the smaller man from behind. He runs a hand up his body to brace over his binder, pinning him in place as he grips his cock and presses it between Krem’s soaked thighs. “This is all you’re getting though, you greedy little man.”

 

Consequences don’t really exist when Krem’s in la la land like this, it’s pretty easy for him to push too far and wake up with a lot more aches than he bargained for. Bull recognized that for what it was pretty much the first time it happened, though, and even his crazy, fucked out brain can put aside the short term appeal of getting fucked into next week now that he’s feeling all useless and melty from the waist down, in favor of trusting Bull to be the level head during times like this.

 

"Fi– hiiine,” he keens, as Bull slides home, warm and weighty against his still dripping cunt– he was trying to sound petulant, somewhere in there. He lays his arms over the one at his waist, rocking his head back against Bull’s chest. It’s plenty. This is plenty.

 

Bull groans as Krem’s muscular thighs tense and flex against his cock. The human tries to gather enough force of will to tighten his thighs, but he’s so completely out of it with hypersensitivity that he can’t keep it up for more than a couple seconds at a time-- resulting in a delightful pulsing over his prick.

 

He growls with pleasure, mouthing and biting Krem’s shoulder as he starts to roll his hips forward, his cock sliding against the hot, soaked folds of Krem’s cunt. He breathes out across his neck, grunting whenever the pressure of his choked moans gets to be too much in his chest. Krem is so sloppy and loose right now, with the slightest of angle shift he could push up inside his cunt, but he wouldn’t do that to the human.

 

“Keeping your head above water, Krem?” he growls in his ear as he starts to snap his hips forward, his hand against the younger man’s chest the only thing keeping Krem from getting bucked off the bed.

 

“Trying toooo– o- oh fuck, _oh fuck_ ,” Krem rasps, writhing and jerking against Bull like a magnet forced against another of the same charge, almost unable to bear the stimulation. How he thought he’d be able to handle getting fucked like this is beyond him.

 

Krem moans and moans– it takes longer to show signs of building up toward anything this time, but feeling and hearing the power of Bull’s desire gradually brings him back, from the way the Qunari gets more and more growly the longer he ruts between Krem’s slick thighs, to the slap of his heavy balls against his legs. Krem makes a low, overwhelmed sound as the telltale signs of another orgasm twists his body tight, and Bull, knowing that sound, laughs through a moan of his own.

 

From nothing but the slight friction of his cockhead passing over Krem’s cunt and engorged clit, he got the kid off again. Fuck, if Krem isn’t the hottest thing since the sun was invented.

 

“Gonna come, Krem,” he growls as the younger man continues writhing and wailing in hiccuping, hoarse cries. Bull speeds up, feeling his orgasm coiling up tight in his gut “My spunk’s gonna join yours on the bed-- oh, fuck. You wanna watch?”

 

“Yes!” Krem doesn’t know what he’s agreeing to, his blood is pounding in his ears, all he hears is the uptick at the end of Bull’s words and he knows he’s asked him a question-- and he’ll agree to _anything_ right now. Then Bull’s hand is in his hair, tipping his head down, and he watches that fat, red cockhead appear between his thighs, right up between the folds of his cunt, and explode with pearly strings, splashing down into the puddles of his own cum, still pooled in the craters of the plastic sheet.

 

It isn’t long before Krem’s eyes shut tight, but the image is branded onto the swirling black as he coughs and sobs with another powerful shudder. Was that a separate orgasm, or a continuation of the one he’d just experienced? He doesn’t know. How many was that, now? He has no fucking clue.

 

He reaches back for Bull in the aftermath, his teeth chattering he’s so completely and utterly fucked out of his mind, and gets Bull’s hand holding his for the effort. “Hey... you’re really good at…” he murmurs, and loses his train of thought.

 

They’re still on plastic, and he’s not going to like that eventually, but he’s _beat_ , more than any recent workout he can recall. “Mmm’love you,” he murmurs. Maybe that was what he was saying before, he’s not sure.

 

“Shut up, Krem,” he laughs, kissing the young man’s shoulder and neck until he giggles and twitches against the touch. Bull is up on his feet and stretching out, and then he scoops Krem up underneath his shoulders and knees. “How about a bath and then a short coma, Krempuff?”

 

“Sounds….. yeah,” Krem can only wheeze at this point, turning his face into Bull’s neck with the dopiest smile in the world. 


End file.
